Chapters Out of Order
by BUtiful Deth
Summary: I just randomly sit and write down what comes to mind, I have a couple of chapters in this little story, but I wrote the last one first. Heh, heh, oops! Any way, I'm going to try to post them in at least an interesting order, but the last one WILL be la
1. Default Chapter

"Well I think it's cute!" she said, trying to make him not so pissy. It was the night of the new moon, and he was human for the next ten to twelve hours. He hated it, being only half demon. Having human weaknesses and feelings. 'He must hate it' she thought to herself. She decided to stop thinking about it because it was making her angry. They'd been fighting all day. She hadn't realized that it was because of the moon... But he'd gone off on one of his schpeils about how humans were weak and he didn't need them and blah blah blah.....  
"It's not cute!!!!!" he said. "I'm defenseless! What if by some chance they come for me tonight?! There's not a damned thing I could do about it! they'd probably kill you too!" Maybe she'd understand if he tried to give her a cold reality.  
"Why would you care? I'm a weak human. You don't NEED weak humans remember?" She stuck her tongue out at him and turned her back from him and the camp fire. DAMMIT why was she so stubborn??!! He'd said that when he was angry, he hadn't meant HER. he did need her- what was he saying? he didn't NEED any one.   
Stop lying to yourself idiot.  
You do need her, whether you like it or not. Yeah, she's annoying, she's short tempered and stubborn as hell, but when has she left you? like everyone else? Never. She cries for you all the time. Wait, that's right, why does she do that?  
"Why do you cry all the time?" he asked, not really meanly, more curiously.  
"BAKA!!! I'm not crying!!!!!"  
Eeep! "No-no, I didn't mean that, I didn't think you were, it's just err... i mean, when something happens bad to me, i mean err, uhh..... us you look... SHIT... I don't know!"  
What was he trying to say? She turned around to look at him, he was sitting there, arms crossed over his chest, legs crossed indian style, head turned away pouting. "Inu-Yasha." She tried to get him to look at her... but he wouldn't. "Look at me asshole!" He kind of cut his eyes in her direction. "What is with you? You're not the nicest guy, but you tend to be less of a jerk than this most of the time."  
He just stuck his tongue out and turned his head away. "FINE then, if you're going to be a child about it, I'm LEAVING!"  
He didn't even look at her, she was just bluffing, she was trying to get him to talk. "I'm not going to even justify that hollow threat with a response, you're not dumb enough-" She was gone. "DAMMIT!!"  
  
***  
  
She stomped off on the trail back in the direction they'd come. they weren't that far from the village, she hoped. She'd been walking for about an hour she guessed. It was really dark, all she had was the little glow-in-the dark necklace she'd got at the mall long before any of this had happened, back when her life was normal. No Demons chasing her, not half- demons being buttheads, and definately no onesided crushes. But would she really change anything?  
Yes, yes she would, she'd go right back to the way things were in an instant, she'd leave all this behind. Okay, that was a lie, she could leave him, even if it was a one sided thing. Where was he anyway? She'd figured it'd take him longer to find her being human, but not this long... Was he really not coming? what an asshole!!!!! Or maybe he got lost? Oh God what if They'd found him and she wasn't there, leaving him helpless and alone?! She had to go back!!  
She turned to run, but something leapt onto the road in front of her. in the dim light of her necklace, she thought it was him at first. "Inu-Yasha?" Long white hair, taller than she, purple markings and a cresant moon on his face, nope, that sure as hell was NOT him.... that was his older brother. 'OH SHIT' she thought to herself, and started backing away. As she backed up, he got closer. She really didn't want to turn her back to him, but he was going to catch her if she didn't run. So she turned and started running, only to run into his chest. "Sesshomaru!" It came out between clenched teeth and sounded more like a hiss than words. "what do you want?!"  
He grabbed her loose hair, and lifted her off the ground. It felt like every hair on her head was being ripped out slowly. "What does that little half breed see in such kine?"  
"I am NOT prey you ass, now put me the hell down!" He just tightened his grip. The calm, nonchalant expression on his face never changed.  
"I could kill you now. Not only is my brother mortal this night, but he's not here."  
"So do it. Don't be all talk, frigg'n kill me already!" Big talk little girl, he's gonna do it, and you know it! Sesshomaru reared back the hand that wasn't holding her, and she saw he claws go green with the acid that he used to fight with. Well crap.  
But he didn't. The acid went back under his claws and he let his hand down, the expression on his face never changing. He dropped her in one quick movement, and when she opened her eyes, he was gone. What was that about? In the distance she hear him calling for her. "Over here!!" she shouted. He came running up out of breath.  
"Where the heck have you been? I've been by here twice!"  
"You must have gone some other way, I've been on this same road for an hour now!" But you're only a couple minutes for the capmsight, which I might add, we need to get back to. There's something watching us tonight." Should she tell him? And why had it felt like she'd been walking forever if she was only a little away from where she started?   
"Inu-Yasha-"  
"What?"  
No. "Nevermind, let's get back to the fire, I have a bad chill." But not from the temprature. Maybe she'd tell him later, when he was in a better mood.  
  
* * *  
  
Some thing happened to her in the woods, and she wasn't telling him. He thought he'd sensed something, or some one, but never saw anything. She was asleep now. She looked almost like an angel. It was a miracle, cause she was a damned handful. He'd been genuinely worried when he couldn't find her immeadiatly like usual. What had happened, and why wasn't she telling him. Oh well, time to go to sleep. If it was important she'd tell him eventually...............Maybe. 


	2. II?

"Wait!" he shouted after her. She didn't stop. Hands clenched at her sides, tears burning her eyes. The insensitivity of that boy! Telling her that she would just get in his way, when SHE was the reason they were fighting against it in the first place?! How dare he!!  
She felt him grab her arm and attempt to turn her around. She tried to jerk away, but he was a hanyou, and had the strength of the stereotypical ten men. "Why are you mad?!" he demanded. She wouldn't look at him, or even turn around. "Why GODDAMIT!" He yanked her arm and made her look at him.   
"Because you have no idea what it feels like, and you don't care!!!" She was crying. Gods, why was she crying? He hadn't meant to make her cry, he was just trying to keep her safe. He knew he hadn't said it in the nicest way, but he didn't know how to tell her that he....loved her, and that he couldn't bear the thought of her getting hurt, or worse.....  
"What WHAT feels like?"  
"That's bad grammar," she said  
"What bad grammar feels like?" he didn't understand.  
She turned a darker shade of red. She got mad too easily. "No, BAKA, you have bad grammar, you have no idea what it feels like to be in love with someone that doesn't-!!!" He didn't think it was possible, but she turned yet another shade darker, but not from anger.... That much he could tell.  
"What's that supposed to mean?!" He didn't know why he was shouting at her really, it was just making her shrink away from him more and creating more tears in her eyes, but he couldn't help it. He was more mad at himself, but....   
While he was lost in his thoughts, she managed to wrench her arm from his grip, and started running away from the village, towards the woods. "Wait!!!" he shouted, but she didn't stop. Why run? She knew he was faster.  
"But matters of the heart blind," he heard some one say from behind him. It was the wandering samurai he'd seen with Her best friend so much. "You should go after her, that you should."  
"FEH, why should I care, she yelled at me."  
"Because you love her," How the hell did he know?!! "And you remember what's in the woods." SHIT, how could he forget. Without another word to the samurai, he darted off after Her at inhuman speed. How could she be so stupid?! Well, he did yell at her rather harshly... He HAD to find her.  
  
  
She couldn't even see through her tears, she was suprised she hadn't run into a tree. Why hadn't he come after her yet?!! did he really not care?!! he could have caught her if he'd wanted by now. What was she thinking? She didn't care what he thought, he was such an ass, she was over him. Her run slowed to a fast walk and eventually to a slow stagger until she couldn't go any further. Who was she kidding, she would never be over him. Despite his horrible temper, and being selfish, rude, jealous, hot headed and so many other horrible personality traits, he was cute, caring when he wanted to be, even sweet at times. she fell to her knees in front of the old sacred tree. 'Give me patience' she pleaded silently to the tree. "I thought he cared for me," she blurted out loud,"But if he does, why doesn't he just SAY IT!" She started crying uncontrollably again. Why was he so insecure, why was he so childish?!!! Why was there somehing wrapping around her ankle?!!!   
She opened her eyes to see the tentacle of a lesser demon grasping at her ankle. It hissed through a maw of teeth, "Thhhhhrough you I will kill thhhhhhhhhe half breed!!!" Before she could scream, the demon yanked her off the ground into the air. Oh God, how had she forgotten about the thing in the forest? Why had she run from him? with his stubborn attitude, he was probably sitting in a tree some where grumbling about how dumb she was. Stupid yes, but not dumb, just heart broken and about to die.  
"Let her go!!!" She heard as the tentacle that was holding her was sliced off, and instead of her plummeting to the ground, familiar arms caught her and carried her to safety. He'd come! She looked up to see him frowning down at her. "Stay here, don't move, and DON'T run off. We'll talk about this in a minute'" he said as he ran back towards the demon.   
It hissed a horrible sound of challenge as he ran back to the clearing, they fought for a good ten minutes, passing insults, and blows, but in the end His claws defeated the teeth and tentacles in an erruption of blood and bone. Fight beaten and bloodstained, he limped back to where she sat cross legged with her head bowed. "NOW," he said trying to sound firm, even though he was in a great deal of pain,"About not know what IT feels like..."  
She jumped up and threw her arms around his neck, crying from shame, and crying from joy of him being alive..."I'm so sorry!!! I was angry!! I wasn't thinking! I'll never do it again!!! Please don't be mad with me!!! Don't leave me!!!"  
Ow, ow, ow, ow, it hurts where she's squeezing! But wait, she's hugging me and- AND APPOLOGIZING? she's worse that I am about not wanting to appologize! He stood there for a moment, feeling her tiny, frail human body shake against him from crying, then gently put his arms around her. "I don't know how it feels, cause unlike you, i'm not dumb," he said. She paused for a mintue, and he continued. He knew if he didn't, she'd get mad again. "I know who I love loves me back, I just don't show her so the rest of the world that's out to get me doesn't get her to get to me."  
  
Oh. Well... don't I feel dumb?  
  
She lifted her face to look him in the eye. He was looking at her stearnly, as he did when he was trying to get her to understand, which happened more often than she would've liked, but this time he wasn't angry, mearly concerned, in a gentle way. "Don't look at me like that," he said and turned his face away. He started to loosen his grip, but she liked being held by him. What am I going to do?! I can't let him get away like this..!!! She tightened her arms around him and pulled him closer. He looked very surprised when she met his gaze full on. She stood on tip-toe and got less than an inch from his face and said, "I don't care what happens, I want to be with you, and I want the whole world to know you're mine, and I'll look at you however I want."  
What is she saying? Is she nuts, they'll kill her! "We can't, they'd-"  
"You'll protect me, and we'll defeat them together. ALL of them!" She was crazy! but for some reason... he believed her, and knew that they could. He went to say something along the lines of how and why would you do that just to be with me, but he never got it out.  
He wasn't pulling away, he was just looking at her in shock. This was her chance. He took a breath to say sonething, but she interjected with a kiss. His lips tensed a moment, but then kissed her back as if nothing else mattered in the world.  
She tasted so sweet, and he knew that this kiss was the beginning for something, something that would change his life in ways he could never dream... forever. 


End file.
